


Dresses and Clouds.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [147]
Category: NTverse, nonfandom
Genre: Abstract, Ambiguous Genders, Deliberately Confusing, Dreams, Other, Vignette, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: One lives a life of adventure on the high seas; the other is trapped on a tiny island with no hope of rescue.By day, they continue to exist in their very different lifestyles, one living and the other surviving. But by night, they find that they are able to communicate through their dreams, in the form of strange visions in which they do not appear as they are.Maybe they can help each other somehow.





	Dresses and Clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another thing based off of the NTverse, but it is written in a way that means it could be an original work. I wanted to write a dream scene which is abstract and dream-like, which produced this! Hope you like it~
> 
> The tense shifts from present to past and back again throughout, which is an effect designed to make the scene more abstract. The same applies to the genders and identities of the two characters. Sometimes the naval officer is a beautiful woman, and sometimes the beautiful woman is a teenage boy. I love weird concepts like that.

Her eyes open, bright and gold and beautiful. Chocolate-coloured ringlets cascade down her back to her waist from where the satin rose bows with elegant silver lining were loosed from her hair, releasing her usual pigtails into a tangled mess of glorious beauty. She smiled, sweet and somehow unearthly, at the man kneeling before her.

“See? I told you you’d look good in a dress.” The man stated with a knowing smile. His dark hair was partially concealed by a broad, peaked cap with the golden anchor set in its centre as typical of a naval officer. His shoulder pads were black and gold with tassels, perfectly complimenting his pristine white coat with the silver buttons and the starched white trousers underneath. His shiny, black leather shoes looked strange in the clouds which lined the floor. The young woman gazed at the man curiously, seeing only a beautiful maiden before her, dressing her in a girl’s clothes for unknown reasons.

“I’m surprised. Wasn’t expecting such a thing to suit my body type.” She replied, examining where the dress sagged a little around her lacking chest area, where it was supposed to draw tight around her unnaturally straight waist. She had the body of a teenage boy, as well as the voice and name of one. So why was she a girl in this situation? 

“Why on Earth not? You’re beautiful, and a beautiful outfit only compliments that.” He said with another dazzling smile. She looked up, dazed. Boys weren’t usually called ‘beautiful’, right? But this woman always called him that. She was so nice, too. It was unusual, to have a recurring dream like this. Always the same beautiful woman. 

But this was not something to dwell on. All would be revealed in the end.

So their identities remain a mystery, and they are a man in a naval costume and a woman in a dress. Ruffles in various shades of pink cast shadows over many tiny ripples in the dress’ fabric, setting the little crystals sewn into the seams ablaze in a brilliant, star-like glow where the light hit them. The puffy sleeves the woman had thought a bother were actually very complimentary to her broader shoulders for they gave the illusion of slenderness, and the frills shrouding the part of her dress below the waist only embellished it even further. She rose and twirled, watching in delight as the translucent parts of the dress floated about her excitedly.

“Shall we dance, ma’am?” She asked the man with a smile. He nodded, not sure why she used the wrong title but not caring either, and took her hand. The music rose, swelled up, then died away, as they twirled around each other in the palace of clouds with the air of a summer breeze, drifting, falling, then returning into each other’s arms with startling intensity as the breeze settles and the music stops.

Then they woke up, one in a bed in a cabin in a ship, and the other in a pile of leaves on the sand in a leafy shelter, a million miles apart, a thousand lives away, their visions of grandeur and love shattered by the difference between them. The officer sighed and gazed into the golden eyes of the sketch he’d once made of the woman he loved, while the boy looked up at the stars which poked between the leaves of the shelter and wondered if his guardian angel would ever come to save him.

Time ticked, life moved on, fate worked hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still trying to make a big, comprehensive guide to exactly what the NTverse is. It’s very difficult to put into words, but I feel like it could be something big if other people began to acknowledge it. It’ll take some time to organise the timeline, sort out the interlocking plotlines and get rid of the excess content, but I’ll keep on trying.
> 
> I’ve been waiting a long time for this prompt. It came late.
> 
> Prompt- Detailed descriptions of clothing.
> 
> Original Number- 364.
> 
> This number is important!


End file.
